Coldest Winter Night
by RanXShinichi
Summary: Ch. 5 is up! Conan is kidnapped by a certain organization...that we all know well. what's gonna happend.. ? [AN: I know it's not the greatest but plz read thx]
1. Coldest Winter Night

**Coldest Winter Night **

_Sakura - Tell me your Truth _

_Lene Marlin - Unforgivable Sinner_

Early winter morning Ran looks out the window, slowly yet swiftly snowflakes start to fall. Tears start to fall as she thinks about her childhood friend; yes that young teenage detective, fairly popular at that.

"That darn mystery, case solving freak! When is he going to come home anyway?" Ran asked herself and being as stubborn as she can be.

"Why can't I see you Shinichi? It's not fair!" Ran thought as she looked at the photo on her desk. Just then, the little detective that lives with Ran and her father Kogoro, steps into Ran's room. Yes I do mean that kid Conan!

"Ran-neechan-" Conan looked over at the entrance.

"We're going now, come along!" continued Kogoro as they both start to walk down the hall and into the main doorway.

"Ok, I'm coming, wait up!" Ran replied as she starts to head out as well. Their destination today is going to take a train to the ski lodge for their winter break.

**Every snowflake I see,  
Every thought of you.  
Just to see your face**

**I don't want to be lonely anymore.  
I miss you every single day.  
I won't fright, or get angry  
Cry or feeling sad I would help at anything,  
And everything in the world  
**

**Just to see your face I would travel far just to find you  
So please, don't hide anymore  
This game of hide and seek can't  
Last any longer…**

**Day after day, it's just almost the same  
Every phone call is almost the same…  
Wish we could repeat that special day again!**

**That wonderful memory at the Amusement park,  
we all love so much.  
When you're back again**

**If only we can turn back the hands of time.**

"Hey look, I can see the ski area!" Ran said as she looks out the train window.

"Oh!" replied Conan, as he look out the window too.

The ski area huh? I remember the time when we came during a class trip. Seemed like cases would just follow me around. Who was it that solved the darn case? Oh yeah, it was that dark, tanned skin teen from Osaka. Who called himself a detective like me.

"Ok, we're here!" called out Kogoro as if he's repeating the announcer (conductor or whatever they are called) as the train slowly comes to a stop and opens it's doors. It was the top of the snowing hill, with tons of tourists hanging out and having a great day.

Ran, Conan and Kogoro look around as they head to the hotel to check in. After they checked in they headed to their rooms.

Kogoro has his own room, and Conan and Ran share a double bed bedroom. (lol) As they settled down and looked around the room. There is a small bar for beverages, below that is a small mini fridge with drinks. Other side is the closet, well for clothes of course. Oh yeah, by the main entrance of the room is a small restroom, yet it fits two people. Middle of the room are two beds, and across from that is a TV. Cabinet with drawers. Between the two beds is an extra table for whatever.

"Seems like a nice room doesn't it Conan-kun?" She asked excitedly as she looked as Conan, with a warm smile on her face.

"Mm!" Conan said as he nodded, thinking to himself that he's relieved to see Ran in a happy mood.

"I can't wait to play in the snow!" he continued heading towards the window, looking at the light snowfall!

"Should keep our warm clothes on."

"I got my sweater and gloves!" says Conan getting his gloves and sweater on, heads out the room, and down to the lobby.

Gee, he's just like a kid, but why is he so smart. Whenever there is a case, he's so interested in it, and he helps police find clues. Just like Shinichi, he surely looks like him. Except he wears glasses everywhere he goes… even sleeping and showering!

As Ran is deep in thought, she decided to go down to the coffee shop to have a cup of coffee. Ran sat at a table close to a window and looking out at the snow, looking at Conan. As a waitress comes and asks Ran what she would like to order.

"a cup of hot coffee, please." sad Ran looking at the waitress.

"alright a cup of coffee coming up!" replied the waitress, heading towards the café's bar. A few minute later, the cup of coffee is delivered to Ran's table.

"a cup of hot coffee" said the waitress, placing the coffee on the table in front of Ran.

"thank you." Ran stirs the coffee then takes a sip, enjoying the scenery outside.

"hey what happened to the kid, isn't he with you? Where the heck did he go?" Asked Kogoro puzzled, looking at Ran. Ran then turned looking at her dad noted that he's playing outside in the snow. With that Kogoro took out his set of newspapers and started reading and he ordered a cup of coffee as well.

"hmm!" said Conan, thinking to himself.

It's amazing, usually when I head out anywhere there's a mystery scene. But right now, it's so quiet, like the snow, it's so peaceful it's scary. Anyways the snow sure is nice

**Kinda lose your sense of time  
'Cause the days don't matter no more  
All the feelings that you hide  
Gonna tear you up inside  
You hope she knows you tried**

Before there was a case to solve and I met that guy, and girl. Never thought that was Heiji and Kazuha. Then it just hit him, it's been a long time since the last time he called Ran, so he decides to call Ran using his cell phone with Shinichi's number and his voice changing bow tie. Since he turned small, his voice changed.

Ring ring and right after the second right tone, the line on Ran's side is picked up.

"Hey, Ran… it's me Shinichi. How are ya?" said Conan as he hid behind a tree, so ran wouldn't notice, as usual. There was a moment of quietness, before Ran's voice came through the line.

Follows you around all day And you wake up soaking wet 'Cause between this world and eternity There is a face you hope to see

"Shinichi," Ran was surprised as she finished her cup of hot coffee. Excitedly she looked around for the person she adores so much. But no one she recognizes is in sight besides her dad.

"I'm doing fine, you know the usual. But today, Conan, me and otou-san are staying at the snow place, that we came doing our school trip remember?"

"yeah, I remember." Shinichi replied as snow start falling swiftly again. He can start to feel the chill in his face.

"Isn't the snow nice Shinichi? I wish we're both here to play together again like before." Ran started to have flash-backs about how they were both trying to solve that case.

**You know where you've sent her  
You sure know where you are  
You're trying to ease off  
But you know you won't get far  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
But you can't hear those words  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
Unforgivable Sinner**

"of course, but… I'm sorry Ran, I know it's hard for you to wait, but I promise you I will come back-"

"you always say that Shinichi, but it's been so long since you left." Ran interrupted as if she begins not to believe that excuse any longer.

Shinichi signed, if only I didn't go after those men, I guess sometimes being too curious kills you. Now that I'm shrunk into a kid, as if my luck streak has just fallen off the edge of the cliff.

But cursing and being angry at myself won't solve my case. I have to get the antidote and fast Then came the voice, he knows so well, right through his head.

**You've been walking around in tears  
No answers are there to get  
You won't ever be the same  
Someone cries and you're to blame**

"Ne, Shinichi are you listening to me?" Ran beckoned for reply on the other end of the line.

"ah, I'm sorry Ran, I was watching the news on T.V. I guess there are too many cases in Tokyo. Shinichi replied nervously making yet another excuse, hoping Ran will let this slide, among all the other lies he has said… for some reason… hoping Ran would understand. But it was always up to Ran, she hardly believes usually, though she's easily tricked sometimes.

"Ne, you're always saying about cases, cases, cases…, when are you going to finish that case of yours and come home. You know, your friends are worried about you. And Sonoko is always asking me about you. She keeps claiming we're boyfriends/girlfriends." Ran finished her sentence half complaining of course, Sonoko is always like that. Shinichi just laughed slightly putting his half-moon-eyed expression on his face.

"I guess," he finally said walking back to the café located at the cabin Inn, holding his snowboard under one arm.

"Ran I promise I'll call you again, but for now I gotta go back to working on this case." Shinichi said as if it was an usual or unusual way of ending a conversation. Normally you would say, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow.

"You sure promise a whole lot Shinichi, but can you promise, you'll come back and tell me what-on-earth is going on? I miss you Shinichi, and…I…I love you, more than anyone in the world," Ran said with a cherry yet blushed expression on her face. I don't know why I said that she thought

Shinichi then stopped at the door way of the cabin. His jacket covered with snow, his face almost beat red. Which caught attention of silently giggling girls. His snowboard was almost falling to the ground. Ran's dad was peering over his newspaper as if he overboard his newspaper as if he overheard his daughter's conversation. Thus, the odd expression on his face.

"R Ran, thank you and I miss you too. But I will tell you everything when I get back." he realized he's still standing in the snow, thinking at the same time, damn, now I'm really screwed up.

**Struggling with a fight inside  
Sorrow you'll defeat  
The picture you see it won't disappear  
Not unpleasant dreams or her voice you hear**

"I guess, I should let you go, I don't want to keep you from your work." Ran said quickly.

"ah, right, um listen. I know how you feel, and I thought you'll hate me for leaving you like that, so thank you. I have to go, bye Ran. Take care of Conan and yourself. Bye" a/n: laughs telling Ran to take care of Conan.. AKA Shinichi…

"bye Shinichi, I promise I will bye Shinichi!" Ran said as they both hanged up.

Then as Conan (Shinichi) walked into the Inn, in all deep thoughts again. She finally told me how she felt but why? I haven't even told her what the truth is. Something sure is strange about Ran. I bet it's Sonoko he thought sarcastically. Nah, he thought again, and sighed, it could never be true. Then he hung his head with another sigh. Finally he reached Ran's table and just as he claimed his seat next to Ran as usual.

You know where you've sent her You sure know where you are You're trying to ease off But you know you won't get far And now she's up there Sings like an angel But you can't hear those words And now she's up there Sings like an angel Unforgivable Sinner

"what's wrong Conan-kun?" you're signing, aren't you having fun? She asked looking at Conan with a curiosity look on her face.

"nothing's wrong Ran-neechan," Conan replied with a child's look on his face.

**Maybe one time lost  
But now you're found  
Stand right up before  
You hit the ground  
Maybe one time lost  
But now you're found  
Stand right up before  
You hit the ground  
- hit the ground**

**You know where you've sent her  
You sure know where you are  
You're trying to ease off  
But you know you won't get far  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
But you can't hear those words  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
Unforgivable sinner**

-End Ch. 1-


	2. Coldest Winter Night Lucky Dream

**Coldest Winter Night **  
_Lucky Dream  
Or… was it?_

_Sakura - Melody Chime_

Shinichi woke up one morning, wide opened eyes, looked around the room. It was of course his room, but somehow he didn't feel right. It was somewhat strange. A large amount of questions rushed through his mind.  
Like, why is he in his room? How did his body get back to normal?  
Leaving those unanswered questions aside, he got up and decided to get ready for the day.

It was a Friday, so maybe he could find Ran and the others at school. Then he quickly ate some bread, and gulped down a cup of milk and headed out the door. As he past his gate, he looked around seemed like normal to him, so he sets off down the usual road towards Ran's house to see if she's home.

As he arrives couple minutes later, Ran is already walking out of her home. With that catching his attention, he called out.

"Ohayo! Ran!" Running to catch up with Ran. She turned around and was surprised to see her best friend catching up to her.

"Shinichi! You came back!" Ran shouted with excitement. A lot of questions followed after that, along with their usual conversations. They finally arrived at school 10 minutes later, got in, changed their shoes and headed in for their classrooms.

Today couldn't get any better as he thought he's back to his normal body, normal days, or was it all just too lucky?

Not wanting to pay attention to the class, perhaps it was just like any other day in school. He pondered around and then looked at Ran writing on her notebook and taking notes. Pondered around some more… he glanced over at the window, and there is a note that is signed by Kaitou KID.

"Tonight at 9pm I will steal the "Melody Chime" at the town's square"  
Phantom Thief Kid.

What? Shinichi raised his eye brows, a heist, out of all nights… why tonight? Though a lot was still on his mind… now this was added to his collection of thoughts? He could just stay here all day pondering or forget about it, yet again. After reading the note, he stuck it inside his school bag. He was interested in the heist… after all it's was always fun to chase a thief that no one could catch.

After going out and around with Ran for the rest of the afternoon, Shinichi sent Ran home, back to the agency.

"See you tomorrow, Shinichi!" Ran smiled cheerfully walking up the steps to her room.

"Mn! Bye Ran!" Shinichi replied, turning and headed back to his house. His empty house, stood largely on the huge land property. Surrounded by a low wall and a gate at the center. Shinichi opened the gate then the main door and set his stuff down.

Feeling good that he spend the whole day with Ran without a call from the police department, and needing his help on a case, as always. A thought came to mind, this is too good to be true. I mean being a detective really can have break times? It was his long time dream to be a detective, his father is a great writer, and m other is a great actress. That explains the huge house and property. Aside from that, not like having a huge property really makes him famous.

Perhaps the effort to catch Phantom Thief KID will really put him in the whole Tokyo newspapers. What KID was doing this for was a whole another story. Night after night's efforts really wears out that Nakamori-Keibu, thought he never quits. I wonder what his officers think about it. KID probably just enjoys himself, as if it's his own entertainment.

Shinichi then gets ready and sets out to catch that Phantom Thief once and for all. Perhaps to find some answers along the way.

As he arrived at the crowded scene, almost everyone resident at Tokyo audience, and waited patiently waiting for KID to arrive, at the struck of 9pm. There he was, standing on top of the music hall, wearing his favorite white suit, cape, tall magician hat, and his monocle, to hide his identity.  
Standing there proudly wearing a poker face.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" he greeted with his strong sincere voice and smile. Looking around as to be half crowded officers, half crowded pedestrian (people), watching patiently. Among them is a famous detective, known among the crowd, Shinichi Kudo. He's wearing a smirk on his face as well, waiting for his first attack.

"Tonight, I will steal the 'Melody Chime'." He announced to the crowd as if he's putting on a magic show.

Odd and strangely yet, he's stealing music sheets? Seems like some one doesn't want some one to play. Shinichi thought. Maybe he's tricking us. I'm sure he's really into jewels.

Shinichi sneaked around the crowd and made his way up to the building. Wondered around looking for where the song file is. The file was sitting neatly on the piano. Then he heard a soft melody, the piano was playing on it's own. Thinking it must be one of Kaitou's magic tricks.

_Don't just disappear like snow flake has falling to the ground.  
Don't fade away like the sound of the melody  
(do re mi fa so la ti do)  
I'll wait for you as long as you still love me  
Melodies played on the piano softly, danced through my mind  
(do ti so fa mi re do)  
Just thinking about you every night It's not so much as…  
Waiting for you… I can be as patient So please say that you'll come home  
(I'll be here… on this field with flowers)  
Even more days and years has gone by I will always think about you.  
My best friend, my detective._

As he read the lyrics that were written on the sheet. He wondered who wrote that. As the piano continues to play softly to the sound of the cold crowded night. The moon was growing higher and bigger as time had passed. And there he stood, KID the Phantom Thief?

-End Ch. 2-


	3. Coldest Winter Night Illusion

**Coldest Winter Night  
****Illusion**

_Kelly Clarkson - Walk Away_

"Why, hello there Meitantei!" Kaitou greeted him with a grin on his face.

"Out on an evening stroll, are you?"

"Just a bit," Shinichi replied, keeping his eyes opened not to blink because he doesn't want to miss any minute of his tricks.

But… not to waste any time… Kaitou pulled out his new tricks up his sleeve. He cast an illusion upon the room, took the magic sheets and flew off w/ his hand glider.

**When Shinichi opened his eyes, there sitting at the piano, was Ran. Placing her hands on the piano keys… she starts to play a soft tone music. Then she starts to sing…**

_You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh_

**'Hey, what's Ran doing here? Dang, it must be one of his tricks… and the song's changed.'**

**"Hey, Ran! It's me Shinichi!" Shinichi said curiously walking towards Ran as she continues to play the piano, singing the song with her soft voice.**

**After a couple more notes, she looked up, turning to Shinichi, their blue eyes met…**

**"Hey, Shinichi! I have a question for you, do you have an answer, or are you going to walk away?" After she asked him, she continued to play the piano, again.  
**

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away_

**Shinichi just stood there, thinking about an answer he could give. Or the fact, if he doesn't have one to confess to Ran, her girl that he's been with since childhood. He's in his normal body, together in a room with Ran, and a piano. What could he say. Is this for real? Would she hear me anyway?**

**"Ran… I." He stuttered slowly… Singing silently. 'Why can't I say anything?' he thought to himself, heart thumping at how cute Ran is playing the piano on the last lyrics of the song.**

**"I've always wanted to say…that…I wanna be… more than… a friend.." Shinichi couldn't believe he said that and neither could Ran.**

**"so…that means, you got an answer? You're going to stay, Shinichi?" Ran said.**

_I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me I'm all alone_

**"I wish this won't end, now…Shinichi, I want to be with you… forever!"**

_So, before you start defendin'Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know  
I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away_

**"so… don't walk away, stay with me… always!"**

_I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave_

**"Ran I… Mn! Of course, you're the only one…only one I will always stay with. My Ran!" Shinichi replied nodding, and sat next to Ran by the piano, and watched her play the piano… but lease do they know that the illusion is slowly fading black… like how a dream ends.**

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
If you don't have the answer  
Walk away Just walk away  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away Walk away_


	4. Coldest Winter Night Confusion

**Coldest Winter Night**  
_Confusion_

As the snow died down, Ran, Conan, and Kogoro decided it was time to head home! So they packed their things and headed down to the train station. As the three arrived at the other station, they got off the train and headed for their car, and drove home. They arrived home and it's around night time.

"You two must be hungry." Ran said cheerfully, walking up to their apartment complex. The two follow suit, knowing that Ran's cooking is delicious as always. Also as usual, Kogoro sits at his office desk reading his newspapers and smoking his cigarette, who knows how long he start drinking again.

Conan laid down on his little bed, thinking about what he and Ran were talking about on the phone. After 10 whole minutes of none stop murmuring, contemplating, and cursing himself.

Some one stood on his window and spoke.

"Oh my, that's not a way to end your day, meitantei." KID said half giggled.

Conan stood up quickly, his eyes and mind focused on where that voice came from. "You, what are you doing here?" Conan asked surprised that KID would be in his room.

"Well well, the window's opened and I heard you cursing yourself, you know, that's not healthy." KID replied, his outfit and cape swaying in the wind.

"Oh come on, Conan… cheer up! Watch out for the black crows though! Don't wanna let your guards down!" KID said with a smile.

"Mind your own, magic thief!" Just then Conan came to his senses, sat back down, back is facing KID. Just then, his great train of thinking struck him, he has a bit surprised look on his face.

"Now now, I may be a thief but I still care. Anyway, I know who you really are, Conan, no I should say Kudo Shinichi." KID said as another gush of wind blew into the window.

"What? black crows wait, how did you know? Who told you?" KID just gave him an innocent smile and waved at him, signaling that he was going to leave.

"Conan-kun, come on, dinner's ready!" with the queue, KID hoped out of Conan's room and flew away with hand glider. Just then, many questions ran through his head. 'How on earth did he find out? Has he been stalking me? … Ok, that's just creepy and weird.'

"OI, kora get back here!" Conan shouted out the window, holding up his fists out the window. Just then, Ran came in with a ladle in her hand. Putting her hands by her hips.

"Who are you screaming at Conan? Come on, it's time to eat!" Ran said as she dragged Conan out of the room and into the eating area.

"ah, gomen Ran-neechan, it's nothing…" Conan replied as he's being dragged and went into the dinning area. LOL

"ah, sou ka. Ran-neechan!"

"nani?"

"Shinichi-niichan said he will come back soon, so don't worry about him!" Conan, said with his big blue eyes. Like he always would, just to remind Ran that, he's doing alright. And in fact he's physically next to him. Well besides that, because she's not suppose to know that he's Conan. For all levels of protecting reasons. He sat down by Ran, as she serves the dishes of yummy food.

"Thanks, Conan-kun! You're such a good boy, comforting me like you always do." Ran said with a small smile, patting Conan's head. Leaving Kogoro, some what confused and wondering why Ran would still go after that detective geek. But as we all know, Ran is a worry freak. Conan would just sigh. Just because.

Conan stopped eating for a second, then looked at Ran and asked.

"Ne, Ran-neechan, how long were you outside my room before you came in to get me?" A little curious an a little worried look came across his face.

"when I came, I only heard you screaming out the window."

"Ah, ok"

'Phew, that's good' Conan sighed again, with a relief. Then finished his dinner, he stood up and decided to head for shower, to hopefully relief his stress. Though he was some what hiding it from Ran.

'I wonder what he's thinking, that poor Conan' Ran wondered as she finished her dinner as well. After shower though, they said their good nights and went to sleep.

Next day, Conan and Ran headed to school. Conan me up with Ai and the others. AS they walked to school, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko walked together in front while Conan and Ai walked close behind and chattered away. They were having their usual conversation. Though it's not really a conversation, two normal children would have. They arrived at their classroom and greeted everyone in class. When their teacher came in, they sat down and started their lessons.

'Man, why do I have to come here and be bored out of my mind. I just can't act anymore, I've had enough of this!' Conan sat next to Ai, while Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko sat close by. It seems you can't separate a best friendship between them. As time passes by with the lessons and etc. Conan was getting really bored and drifted off the sleep.

20 minutes later

Conan woke up with a sudden jolt to his stomach, like as if he was struck with lightning. He looked around the room then at Ai. Conan's eyes were wide and his pupils were a bit smaller then usual. He breathed heavily, trying to gain vision of the room, more clearly, but still fuzzy.

"Are you alright, Conan?" Ai whispered at Conan, not to distract the other classmates, as if saying: 'Hey, what's wrong with you, you woke up looking at me like I'm a ghost or is there something on my face?' But, shaking her head she just went back to reading her books.

"Um, yeah I think so!" "I'm going out for some water." Conan replied slowly, rubbing his forehead and eyes. Slowly getting out of his chair, he walked to the teacher and notified her that he's not feeling well.

"Ok, Conan, but come right back!" the teacher turned back to writing on the chalk board. Conan already walked out of the classroom and went to the boy's bathroom. Conan washed his face with cold water, then looked at himself in the mirror.

'It's too bad, that the mirror can't reflect your true self, it only reflects the way you look' Conan remembered that line from Ai during a case they were in before. Conan cursed himself out of habit again, then sighed and walked slowly out of the bathroom and back to class. But before he made it to the classroom door. Just a few feet away, stood Ai with her hand down by her side.

"Mind telling me why you were looking at me like that?" Ai asked looking at Conan as if they were in their normal forms, or back at Professor's house.

"It's nothing, really… it was just a dream. Or I hope it was just a dream" Conan answered though Ai knows he's probably just hiding the truth.

'He must have been having a been dream' Ai thought, both of them walked back into the classroom and sat down. Ayumi looked up and wondered.

"Ne, Conan-kun, where did you go?"

"Just went to the bathroom, Ayumi-chan, it's ok I'm fine now." Conan replied, with a smile on his face, he didn't want other's to worry about his pain. Nor does Ai. At this time though, everyone's having their free time to do whatever. Sort of a little break.

"Ne Conan, after school, wanna play soccer with us out in the open field?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

'Maybe playing soccer will keep me off of things' Conan thought to himself, agreeing that it was a good idea. As the bell rang, everyone packed their things and left the classroom, as they bid their byes to the teacher.

"Bye, children, see you tomorrow. Walk home safely." The teacher waved them byes and headed back inside the classroom to gather her own things. Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi ran to the open field right by the school along w/ their own soccer ball and started to play. Tossing their school bags to the side by a wooden bench.

'Man, they have a lot of energy!' Conan thought as he caught up with them along with Ai following behind. She thought at first she wanted to sit and read a book and just watch them play. But you can't ignore a children's priceless expression.

After an hour of playing and laughing at their mistakes… they heard a similar sounds that would excite any children. Except, this time, no it isn't the ice cream truck! It's…

"AHH! IT'S THE COCA COLA TRUCK!" Ayumi screamed as she ran over! "Wow cool" She added!

"Oi oi, gimmie a break, how did it get here?" Conan said, following behind Ayumi, with his 'hey give me a break' expression on his face.

"Maybe it came from the north pole, whooo hooo!" Mitsuhiko said holding up his arms cheerfully.

"Hey sir. I would like a bottle please!" Mitsuhiko said handing the sales man some coins.

"Here you go, kid. Enjoy!" The man said as he stepped out and handed Mitsuhiko a bottle of cola! The others cheered and pleaded they would like a bottle too! So they did the same and bought their own bottle. But to Conan, well, he was still shocked! OO

"uhh… yeah… do I know you?" Was the only question that Conan spoke for the last 3 minutes.

"well, maybe you don't, but maybe you do!" The man replied to Conan. But Conan decided to buy a drink as well. After all, when he got a good look on his face though.

"What? It's you!" Conan said, taking his drink from his hand. It was Kaitou wearing a hat and a t-shirt saying Coca Cola and jeans pants.

"What are you doing with the strange cola car and… selling drinks?" The others looked at Conan, strangely.

"Do you know him, Conan?"

"Well, sort of."

"Well, I better go, there are others who would want a tasty soda!" Kaitou said as he starts the engine again.

"Oh yeah, Kaitou leaned over towards Conan and said… "I heard that Coke tastes just like as if you're kissing girls!" Thus he winked and drove off! Leaving a blushing, eye blinking Conan. Two minutes of gathering what he meant… Conan held up a fist, and mumbled something under his teeth! "that freak is so mine!"

-End Ch. 4-

A/N: PWAHHAHHAHAAHAHAH Ending idea inspired by old Coca Cola song and commercial! Thanks to my friends for sharing those, and inspiring me of those ideas! SO.. THANK YOU HIKARU! And oh yeah, I had to do something with the Detective Boys… They're just too adorable to pass up!


	5. Coldest Winter Night Kidnapped

**Coldest Winter Night**  
_Kidnapped_

That afternoon, Conan and his friends bid their byes, and headed home. Conan headed up to the Mouri's and let out a silent sigh. That earlier hour, with the detectives boys at the soccer field, after Kaitou-kun left with his strange cola car. Conan swore that, Kaitou was messing with his head. Though, he did say… "Drinking Coca Cola is like kissing girls." The kids even witnessed that his face was beat red. Just thinking about it, still made his face blush a bit.

"I'm home, Ran-neechan!" Conan said, looking up at Ran, taking his backpack off.

"ah, you're home, Conan-kun." Ran greeted him with a smile.

"you want a snack, Conan-kun? You're really sweating today, did you go play soccer with your friends again?"

"yeah, Ran-neechan!" Conan replied, hopping onto the couch. Letting out a big yawn, he was indeed tired after all that running around in the field. Though if not for the soda, he probably wouldn't have enough energy to walk home. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. As he's flipping through a few channels, Ran served up a snack for him, and set it in front of him. Conan noticed, thanked Ran, then began to snack in. Ran watched him happily. Kogoro of course, is sitting in the office area, waiting for cases.

Moments later, Conan has finished his snack, and headed up to taking a shower. Ran went up to her room, and starts to read a book. It's now near spring time and it's lightly raining outside, but people are still wearing their rain coats, just to keep themselves as dry as possible. Not before long though, Conan has finished his shower, got dressed, into his pajama's then decided to take a nap. For a few hours, it's all peace and quiet, besides the noise on the streets. But, like they always say, "it's the calm before the storm." Lightning strikes outside, flashing lights across the sky. Across the streets, there stood two men, in black coats, grinning, and glaring at the Mouri Detective Agency.

"We've found you, Kudo. There's no escape now!" Evil laughter came from the two, as they walk across the street, and towards the agency. Just like two 'black crows' resting on electric wires, gawking, making their most annoying noises. Except, these two 'black crows' are out for a little person hunting, if you know what I mean. The two men, made their way up to the agency and into the back door. These guys, are not the ones you would like to invite in kindly. Therefore, our little detective could be in danger, while he sleeps peacefully in his bed.

'what's that sound? Where's it coming from?' Ran thought looking up from her book. Another sound is heard, followed by a few footsteps.

'ok, so it's not my imagination, I thought we locked that back door!' Nervously, Ran got up from her chair, grabbed a broom, and slowly opened her door, looked around. When she looked behind her opened door, when she stepped around, one of the 'crow' raised his bat and knocked Ran out cold.

"Shinichi!" Tears came from her eyes, and she fell to the floor.

Another lightning strikes, and light flashed into Conan's room, though this didn't bother Conan, another feeling did, and that feeling woke him up. No, this feeling was not that feeling you get when you wake up from a bad dream, it was real, so real that he's 100 cautious. Conan put on hi stun watch, glasses, bow tie, and opened the door slowly. There wasn't enough time to change into his normal clothes, because he has a feeling, something isn't right.

Looking around, left and right, he then saw, Ran laying on the ground, rushed over to wake her up. Ran was laying on the ground on her stomach, her arms by her side. Her face was a bit damp from her tears. The broom she was holding also fell to the ground. Softly, he spoke.

"Oi, Ran-neechan"  
"Oi, Ran! Wake up"  
"What happened, RAN!"

It was no use, Ran was too shocked and knocked out to wake up at the moment. Conan looked around again, then set Ran up in a sitting position. Shaking her again, a few more times. At least she isn't bleeding, she'll be alright.

'Damn! If I've noticed this sooner.' Conan thought, getting up from his kneeling position, still looking down, cursed at himself a bit then remembered something…  
…  
"_watch out for the 'black crows_"  
…  
"It must be them, the 'black crows', it must mean, the bla-" Before he could finish his sentence, Conan was knocked out also and fell right next to Ran. But, instead of taking both Ran and Conan. The Black Organization men took Conan along with them and left the agency home. All was done and another lightning struck. Leaving the Mouri's in a very confused situation.

A few hours later, Ran opened her eyes slowly, looking around. It took a few seconds to realize why she was sitting in the hall way and not in her room.  
Some one had invaded into their house and…

"Oh my gosh! Where's Conan?" Ran realized, she was in a panic fit. She ran into Conan's room, but he wasn't there. The bed was a bit messy and a few of his favorite things were missing. She then, remembered hearing Conan's voice calling for her…  
…  
_"Oi, Ran-neechan"  
"Oi, Ran! Wake up"  
"What happened, RAN!"_

_'oh no, Ran get up! Get out of here! RAN!'  
_…  
"Conan-kun!" She called, as she walked around the house, but the only other person occupying Ran was her father. Who fell asleep on his office desk.

"HEY, DAD! WAKE UP! CONAN'S MISSING!" Ran shouted as she slammed her hands on the desk! She shook her dad to wake up! But all she could hear is murmurs of calling Conan a brat, and etc.

"Conan, didn't even leave a note, he can't just leave like that!" Ran said again, shaking her dad. That did wake him up though, he sat up slowly and let out a huge yawn. It's now around 9pm and it's still raining and pouring outside.

"Are you sure he didn't just go to Professor's house?"

"Of course, he would always tell me where he's going! Plus, I was in my room at first, then I ended up sitting at the hall way. Plus, Conan was sleeping in his room too," Ran said, on a brink of tears, remembering what happened.

"I think… some one… must've took him, and left…" Ran sniffled rubbing her tears away.

'Oh, you mean he's kidnapped.' Kogoro thought, taking a cigarette out of it's box, and placed it in his mouth, and lit it.

"aw, c'mon Ran! Don't cry, we'll find him don't worry. Unless he's smart enough to get himself out of it." Kogoro let out a puff of smoke and sighed loudly.

"That brat's always getting himself into trouble, but he always managed." Kogoro said again, not sure if that was enough reassurance for Ran. Just then, Ran was putting on her jacket and rain coat, took her umbrella, and stepped out the door. Before Kogoro could say much, Ran started running around town.

"Geeze, what's with her today. Aww, and where's my dinner?" Kogoro said to himself and let out another puff of smoke.

"Conan-kun, Conan-kun! Where are you! Please be ok…" Ran, ran around a few blocks, holding her umbrella, avoiding bumping to a few people. After an hour and 30 minutes of running around, Ran had no luck.

"darn it, they must've went out pretty far already." Ran said to herself, sadly, and slowly walking back to the agency. She looked up at the rain coming down on her face.

'Please, be safe Conan-kun!' She then took out her cell phone, opened it up and looked at the illuminated screen. She dialed, and tried to call a few of her friends to help her search. Not sure if she should involve the police in the situation.

-End Ch. 6-


End file.
